Wedding Of The Millennium
by Eddy13
Summary: You're all invited to the most unlikely wedding of all time. Who is getting married and how will the Mane Six handle the most surprising twist they've ever seen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my second attempt at a MLP story. For all MLP readers, I hope you'll welcome me with open arms. For all those who already know me, I hope you won't think different of me for my coming out as a brony. Also, this fic will reveal the pairings I support. Hopefully, one of them won't be judged for the wrong reason. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

In her cottage at the edge of Ponyville, Fluttershy was busy taking care of all her animal friends. She had to hurry because it wouldn't be long before she went to see the Twilight and the others at Sugarcube Corner. She was looking forward to meeting her friends, it being one of the only social things she did.

"Angel Bunny," she said to her favorite rabbit as she held out a carrot to him, "Here's your lunch".

The small, white rabbit gladly took his meal and hopped off to eat it in privacy.

"Okay, who's next?" Fluttershy asked as she turned around, only to be greeted by a bright flash of light that filled her home, leaving a familiar creature standing in front of her.

"Howdee do, Fluttershy!"

"Hello, Discord." the mare said happily "I'm afraid we can't have tea right now. I have to meet the others at Sugarcube Corner soon."

"That's okay," the draconequus said cheerfully, "I can't stay long anyway as I have things to do. However, I wanted you to be the first to hear the big news."

"What big news?" the yellow Pegasus asked.

"I'm getting married!" Discord cried, throwing his hands up into the air as confetti and streamers burst out of nowhere while the sound of noisemakers went off.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said happily "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. May I tell the others?"

"Why, of course." Discord replied. "I hope you'll all come. Oh, and Fluttershy, if it's alright with you…I want you to be my Best Mare."

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said with wide eyes. "What an honor."

"Well, considering you're my closest friend, I couldn't think of anypony better." Discord said as he ruffled Fluttershy's mane.

"I promise I'll do my best." Fluttershy said with a nod "Oh, and if you don't mind my asking, who are you marrying?"

Smirking, Discord leaned in and whispered into Fluttershy's ear.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy squeaked in surprise as Discord pulled away.

"I know, right?" Discord said excitedly "Well, I gotta go. Have things to do before the big day. Ta!"

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Fluttershy bewildered and excited to tell her friends the news.

* * *

After finishing taking care of the rest of her animals, Fluttershy left her cottage and made her way to Sugarcube Corner. It wasn't long before she reached her destination. Upon entering, she found her friends already inside, sitting at a table.

"Hi, girls." she said softly as she waved to them.

"Hey, Flutters." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Hey, Rainbow."

"How are you doing, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, just fine, Rarity."

"Hey there, sugarcube." Applejack responded.

"Hi, Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Hello, Applejack, Twilight."

"I was wondering when you would get here." Pinkie Pie called out. "For a while, I thought you weren't going to show."

"Oh, sorry," Fluttershy said apologetically, "I was busier than I thought I would be."

"No worries. The important thing is that you're here now." Pinkie Pie replied. "Now then, how about some snacks?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed. With that, Pinkie Pie bounced happily into the kitchen and came back out with a large platter full of goodies carefully balanced on her head.

"So, does anypony have anything new to talk about?" Rarity inquired as Pinkie set the platter on the table.

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow Dash said proudly. "Guess who happens to be the new leader of the Wonderbolt Reserves?"

Everypony except Pinkie gasped, who was pondering Dash's question.

"I give up." she said with a shrug. "Who?"

"It's me, Pinkie!" Dash said happily. "They were proud of how well I passed my test."

"Oh, Rainbow!" Fluttershy said excitedly as she threw her hooves around Dash in a hug. "We're so happy for you!"

This sweet gesture caused Rainbow to momentarily blush, only for it to quickly dissipate while she returned the hug to her foalhood friend.

"Yeah, congratulations." Twilight said. "You really deserve it."

"I concur." Rarity imputed.

"You said it." Applejack said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie said excitedly as she hopped back to the kitchen. "I'm getting more snacks!"

"Thanks, everypony." Rainbow said as she and Fluttershy parted before she looked to Twilight. "What about you? How's the new 'Princess of Friendship' doing?

"Pretty well." Twilight said. "Spike and I are still getting used to living in the castle. Of course, it won't be the same as the library."

"I know, dear." Rarity said consolingly. "We all had good memories at that place."

"I still can't believe that meanie Tirek blew it up." Pinkie said sourly.

"Yeah, that treehouse was as close to us as the Elements of Harmony were." Applejack said. "However, we'll always have the memories of the good times we had there. And we can always make new memories at your new home."

"She's right." Rarity said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Oh, yes indeed." Fluttershy spoke.

"We'll have the best times ever at the castle." Rainbow said.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, girls."

"So, are you going to have some guards at your new castle?" Dash asked.

"I suppose I should." Twilight answered with a shrug. "It would only seem logical for a princess to have royal guards."

"That's the spirit, girl." Rarity said before turning to the group. "Anypony else have something to say?"

The moment Rarity said that, Fluttershy recalled her morning encounter with Discord.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have good news." she said excitedly. "Discord's getting married."

The reaction was instantaneous. Rainbow Dash, who had been eating a cupcake, nearly choked upon hearing Fluttershy's announcement. Applejack, meanwhile, fell over in her chair in surprise. At the same time, Rarity was shocked to the point that she passed out, only to be caught by an equally shocked Twilight. Pinkie Pie's response nearly caused her to drop the platter she was carrying. Fortunately, she quickly righted herself.

After managing to swallow her mouthful, Rainbow Dash was the first to talk.

"Could you repeat that, Fluttershy?" she asked after gasping for air. "It sounded like you said Discord is getting married."

"I did say that." the demure pony replied. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"_Discord_ is getting married?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow while the others were equally perplexed. "As in 'Former Lord of Chaos' Discord?"

"Why do you seem to have a problem believing this?" Fluttershy asked.

"No offense to you, dear." Rarity said. "It's just we're having a hard time seeing Discord as a groom."

"Yeah." Applejack commented. "He doesn't seem like the marrying type."

"Well, I was surprised myself." Fluttershy admitted. "However, I learned it straight from him, and I don't think he would lie to me, not after that business with Tirek."

"I still find it a bit hard to believe." Applejack said. "I mean, a creature that's a rookie at friendship finding love? Immediately after he learned an important lesson about friendship? How does that happen?"

"I don't know." Twilight pointed out. "After the whole thing with Tirek, it seems he's really learned the importance of friendship. It would only seem logical that he would try to seek out the next level in a relationship."

"Well, in any case, I think it's kind of sweet." Fluttershy said. "Oh, and I didn't tell you the rest. He wants me to be his Best Mare".

"Really?" Rainbow asked in surprise. "Wow. Way to go, Flutters."

"That truly is a big honor." Twilight said. "I remember when Shining asked me to be his Best Mare."

"Indeed. We are really happy for you, deary." Rarity said while Pinkie Pie and Applejack nodded in agreement. "Oh, I don't believe you've told us something. Who's the 'lucky mare' who Discord is marrying?"

Blushing profusely, Fluttershy steadied herself before speaking.

"It's, uh…" the rest trailed off as a murmur.

"I'm sorry, we didn't hear that." Rainbow Dash said. "Could you say that again, but a little louder?"

Fluttershy steadied herself again before speaking again. It was still soft, but not enough that the others couldn't hear two words.

"Princess Celestia."

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelled in surprise. "Princess Celestia is marrying Discord?!"

"Yes." Fluttershy replied with a nod.

"How in Equestria did that happen?" Twilight wondered. "For one thing, even though he's nearly completely reformed, he was her mortal enemy for over a thousand years. And even if they started a relationship after that gesture he gave her during the celebration of our victory over Tirek, it was only a few weeks ago."

"Wow, one bouquet of flowers and suddenly, they're all over you." Rainbow commented.

"It was surprising enough that Discord is getting married." Applejack said as she shook her head in astonishment, "But that he's getting married to Celestia?"

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said as she pointed at Fluttershy, "I was expecting it to be you!"

"Oh." Fluttershy said nervously. "Discord's a nice friend, alright. But he's just not my type."

"Thank Celestia for that." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself, a scowl on her face due to the idea of the concept Pinkie brought up.

"Still." Twilight said as she got up from her seat, "I'd like to ask Princess Celestia about this. I'm going to Canterlot."

"We'll come with you." Rarity immediately said. "I believe we'd all like some answers to this." Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack nodded in agreement.

"While I already believe it, can I come too?" Fluttershy asked.

"You know you don't need to ask something like that." Rarity said. "We'd love for you to come."

"Oh, sorry." Fluttershy replied nervously.

"You don't need to do that either, Flutters." Rainbow said with a playful shake of her head.

"Alright, then it's settled." Twilight said as she lead the group out the door. "We're heading for Canterlot."

* * *

Since taking the train would take too long, and flying while carrying Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie would take its toll on Twilight and Fluttershy, the group of six decided to use Twilight's teleportation spell. In a matter of seconds, they reached Canterlot.

"Ooh, my head." Rainbow Dash groaned as she held a hoof to her forehead, her eyes spinning. "I don't know how you and Discord can stand all that popping around, Twilight."

"I guess it's just something we're use to." Twilight said with a shrug before pushing the doors open with her magic. "Now come on."

Upon entering the palace, the group found Celestia talking to one of her guards, but upon seeing the group, she dismissed him before turning her attention to them.

"Twilight, hello." she greeted the group with a smile. "What brings you and your friends here?"

"Fluttershy has told us some…interesting news." Twilight said uneasily. "Is it true?"

"That I'm getting married to Discord?" The princess of the sun asked before nodding. "Yes."

"Uh, no offense." Rainbow Dash perked up, "But did he put a love spell on you?"

Celestia chuckled. "No, I am not under an enchantment. My feelings for Discord are completely genuine."

"But this does seem a bit out of the blue." Twilight said. "How did you fall in love with him so fast?"

"Actually, it's not as sudden as you think." Celestia said as she stood up. "I think it's time I told you the whole story about my past with Discord. Come with me."

Following Celestia, Twilight and the others were soon led into the hall of historic mural windows where they could talk in private.

"Believe it or not, Discord wasn't always the monster he was when you first met him." Celestia began.

While the others were shocked, Fluttershy said "I have no problem believing that."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Celestia said with a smile before continuing her tale. "You see, a long time ago, back when Luna and I were fillies, we knew Discord differently than you did. While he was always the personification of chaos, he wasn't always the embodiment of disharmony."

"But how could he be the spirit of chaos and not be evil?" Twilight asked befuddled.

"Chaos doesn't have to be evil." Celestia explained. "You've seen the good use for Discord's magic, right? Well, when we were young, Discord would use his magic to make Luna and I laugh, pulling playful pranks and performing harmless fun. In all honesty, he was almost like Pinkie Pie, using his powers to bring happiness to us and all of Equestria."

Pinkie Pie was left in wonder at the realization that she had more in common with Discord than she thought, while Twilight was left in deep thought.

"Wait, so…he was your friend?" she asked.

"He was a friend to Luna." Celestia said as she reminisced with a smile. "But to me…he was my first crush."

Twilight and the others gasped at this revelation, while Fluttershy raised a hoof.

"But Discord said I was the first friend he ever had." she said. "How can he not remember his friendship with you?"

"I'm getting to that." Celestia said as she continued her story. "As Discord and I grew up together, my crush on him also grew and eventually blossomed into actual love, which, to my delight, he returned with just as much passion. It wasn't long before he became my consort and I felt happier than I ever did in all my life. Unfortunately, just before we were to wed, tragedy struck."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

Celestia sighed before continuing. "Much like what happened to my sister, a mysterious dark force claimed him and consumed his heart, erasing his memories of his past and turning him into the creature you first encountered."

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes. "That's terrible."

"Indeed." Celestia agreed with a frown, remembering the moment when Discord first looked at her with a sinister glint in his eyes. "Discord then used his magic to torment Equestria and turn it into his own twisted kingdom. I had no choice but to stop him".

"So you and Princess Luna went to the Tree of Harmony to get the Elements." Twilight said, it all coming together.

Celestia nodded sadly. "As much as I didn't want to do it, the safety of my subjects came first. I tried to comfort myself by saying he was no longer the Discord I loved."

"Wow. Having to fight the love of your life _and_ your sister?" Applejack asked surprised. "Man, you've had a hard life. I never would've suspected."

"I have had a long time to practice hiding my true feelings from my subjects." Celestia said regretfully.

"Still, why didn't you tell us this before when Discord first broke free?" Twilight asked.

"Would you have fought him if you knew the whole story?" Celestia inquired.

Twilight's ear flattened. "Guess not. Still, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for Discord."

"Indeed." Rarity added. "Not being able to remember his past before becoming evil? How horrible."

"Makes me feel bad about the way I've acted around him." Applejack said solemnly as she took off her Stetson.

"Poor Discord." Pinkie Pie commented.

Fluttershy, meanwhile, was crying, with Rainbow Dash comforting her. "Th-That's the saddest story I...I ever heard!"

A thought then came to Twilight. "Is that the real reason you asked us to reform him? To try and get the old Discord back?"

Celestia nodded. "For a long time, I thought the Discord I knew was lost forever, until I saw that his manipulative tongue had no effect on Fluttershy."

"Yeah, she told us about that." Rainbow pointed out before ribbing her fellow Pegasus. "You got under his skin instead of the other way around. Way to go!" It was then she realized what she said and turned to Celesia nervously. "Uh, sorry."

"I understand." Celestia said before continuing. "Anyway, it was then that I believed that Fluttershy could be the key to bringing back the good in Discord, even though he still didn't remember his past. For a while, it seemed to have worked, and part of me hoped that maybe he would become interested in me again. But then I lost that hope for a while…"

"When he sided with Tirek." Twilight imputed.

"Having the love of your life betray you twice must've really stung." Applejack figured.

"Yes." Celestia said with a sad nod. "During that time, I truly thought we would never be together." She then perked up. "However, my hope was restored when you helped him realize the error of his ways and I was glad to sense that the good within him had grown stronger. Then much to my surprise, he gave me that gesture that you all witnessed during the celebration of Tirek's defeat. For the next few weeks after that, we went on a number of dates, and I'm sure you can figure out what it lead to. The rest is history."

"So you didn't just fall in love with him." Twilight surmised. "You fell _back_ in love with him."

"To tell the truth, Twilight." Celestia said with a smile as a tear ran down her cheek. "I _never_ stopped loving him."

"Wow." Twilight said in amazement. "I was pretty shocked when Fluttershy told us, but now that I know the whole story, I actually feel happy for you and Discord. Congratulations to both of you."

"Yeah, congratulations." Applejack imputed.

"I hope you both will be happy." Rarity said as she bowed.

"You said it, Rarity." Pinkie Pie added as she bounced up and down.

"Never expected I'd be happy to see you and Discord together." Rainbow said with a smile.

"While I was already happy for you both." Fluttershy said cheerfully, "Now that I know the whole story, I feel even happier for you".

"Thank you all." Celestia said before turning to Fluttershy. "I take it Discord has asked you to be his Best Mare?"

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy said with a nod, "And I accept. It would be an honor to take part in such a role on your special day."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Celestia said with a smile.

"Are the rest of us invited to the wedding?" Rarity asked.

"Actually, I was going to send a message to Twilight about that, but it's more fortunate you all came here." Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"While Fluttershy is the Best Mare, I was hoping to ask the rest of you if you wouldn't mind assuming the duties you performed during Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding." Celestia explained.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie gasped.

"You want me to do another Sonic Rainboom?!" Dash asked excitedly. "You got it!"

"I'll make sure I've got the best food for the reception." Applejack complied.

"Which itself will be amazing!" Pinkie added happily as she performed another set of bounces.

Rarity, meanwhile, was overwhelmed. "I get to design a wedding dress…f-for…Princess...Celestia?!" she gasped before letting out a sigh and fainting to the floor, an excited look on her face.

"I think she'd be delighted." Pinkie stated simply.

As Applejack and Pinkie helped Rarity to her feet, Twilight spoke up.

"I'd be honored to help organize the event." she said with a bow.

"Thank you, Twilight." Celesita replied. "However, I'd also like you to do something else."

"What is it?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I want you to perform the ceremony."

Needless to say, Twilight was astounded as her friends all gasped in amazement.

"Y-You want me to perform the ceremony?" she asked surprised.

"Since you are a princess, you are capable of performing such a task." Celesita pointed out.

"Yes, but why me?" Twilight asked nervously. "Why not Princess Luna?"

"Because my sister has already chosen me to be her Mare of Honor." Luna replied as she came up behind them. "And I don't think she'd request you to perform this task if she didn't feel you were up to it."

"Still, I haven't had any experience at performing wedding ceremonies." Twilight said uneasily. "I'm still adjusting to my new princess title."

"Hey, you can do it, Twi." Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically. "You've gotten use to bigger experiences than this."

"She's right, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah." chorused Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie.

Twilight smiled at her friends before turning back to Celestia. "I'll do it. When I'm not organizing things, I'll be researching how to perform a wedding ceremony. I just hope I have a book on that."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Celestia said confidently.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Pinkie cried as she continued to bounce up and down. "This will be even bigger than Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding!"

"Yeah, well, let's just hope Chrysalis and the changelings don't crash it this time." Applejack commented.

"Not to worry." Celestia said comforting. "I've gotten reports that the changelings are far away from Equestria. But even still, I'll have Shining Armor constantly on guard and his protective spell will be reinforced with Discord's magic. And just in case, you are all free to suspect something if I act differently."

That got a laugh out of everypony before Rarity turned to Celestia and asked "So, when is the wedding?"

"In one week." Celestia replied.

"Wow." Twilight said surprised. "That doesn't give us a lot of time, but we should be ready for it. We better get home so we can start preparing. Bye, Princess Celestia."

And with that, Twilight and her friends left to return to Ponyville and prepare for the big event in seven days.


	2. Chapter 2

Since they weren't in such a hurry to get back to Ponyville, the group of six opted to take the train home. After boarding the train and taking their seats just before the locomotive left the station, the ponies decided to discuss the recent revelation they learned on the way home.

"I still can't believe that Discord and Celestia are getting married." Rainbow Dash was saying with a shake of her head, "Even after hearing about their past together."

"You think that's hard to believe?" Applejack asked from the seat across the lane, "I'm still having a hard time swallowing the fact that they actually grew up together. Who could've seen that coming?"

"Nopony." Pinkie Pie pointed out. "Except maybe the author of this story."

The group was clearly baffled by Pinkie's comment, but just let it slide as her being herself.

"Anywho." Applejack continued. "I think it's a shame Discord still can't remember his past before becoming a bad dude."

"I don't know. Princess Celestia seems to be happy with the way things are." Twilight commented in the seat next to Applejack, though at the same time, she appeared to be in deep thought about the subject.

"The important thing is that they're together now." Fluttershy said in the seat next to Rainbow Dash as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I actually think it's kind of touching. There's just something about foalhood friends ending up together that gets to me. It's like something out of one of my romance novels."

Fluttershy's words seemed to make Rainbow Dash feel uncomfortable. However, before she could say anything about it, she saw Fluttershy suddenly become uneasy. Having spent most of her foalhood years with her fellow Pegasus, Rainbow Dash could tell when something was bothering her, like right now.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" she asked.

"I'm fine." the canary yellow Pegasus replied nervously. "I'm just a little worried that I won't do a good job as Best Mare. This is such a huge responsibility and I want to make sure I don't mess up."

"Hey, pony up, Flutters." Rainbow said to perk her friend up. "You'll do fine."

Fluttershy turned to the mare sitting next to her. "You really think I can do it?"

"Of course." Rainbow smiled encouragingly. "Look, since I've got my contribution to the wedding down pat, I'll help you out with your Best Mare duties."

Fluttershy's eyes instantly lit up, "You will?"

Dash nodded. "You bet."

"Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said as she gave the mare a hug, "You're a true friend."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said uneasily as she blushed from the hug as she reciprocated it, "Friend." She then decided to change the subject. "Hey, I just realized something." the rainbow maned pony said as she reluctantly pulled away from her fellow pegasus to look her in the eye, "Since you're the Best Mare, who will be directing your song bird choir?"

"Oh, I guess I can have Angel Bunny be in charge of the choir." Fluttershy replied after thinking. "After all, they listen to him as well as they listen to me."

"Glad you mentioned that." Twilight piped up after coming out of her deep concentration. "I can include that in my checklist."

"Well, as for me," Applejack spoke up as well, "I'll be working on the reception feast."

"And I'll be choosing the music and decorations for said reception!" Pinkie Pie added before turning to Applejack, "Ooh, can I help you make the wedding cake?! Can I, can I, can I, can I…"

"Calm down, Pinkie." Applejack said as she coaxed the hyperactive party pony back into her seat. "Of course you can help with the cake."

"I just hope that it's better than the time you two made those muffins." Rainbow Dash joked.

While Applejack growled in annoyance at Dash's remark, Twilight said "Well, it seems we're all going to be busy over the next few days. How about you, Rarity?" There came no reply. "Rarity?"

"No, that won't do. Perhaps I should make it longer. No, that's too much. Maybe if I…"

The group turned to the sound of somepony muttering. Sure enough, in a few seats ahead of them was Rarity talking to herself. Trotting over, they saw she was telekinetically holding a pad and pencil, feverishly crossing out and redoing designs of dresses.

"No, no, no!" the unicorn cried with each cross, "This won't do at all! Oh, at this rate, I'll never get the dress ready on time."

"Sheesh, what are you getting so worked up about, Rarity?" Applejack asked, "You've designed wedding gowns before."

Rarity instantly stopped working and, like something out of a horror movie, she slowly turned her head around in a creepy fashion, a scary looking glare on her face, causing Applejack to nervously back away.

"This is not just for anypony." the unicorn growled, "This is for Princess Celestia! It _has_ to be perfect! If I don't make it the one hundred percent best creation I've ever made, not only will Princess Celestia's special day be ruined, but _I'll_ be ruined!"

"Whoa, calm down, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said as she held out her hooves.

"Yeah, you're getting almost as cray-cray as Twilight was during the 'Smartypants' and 'Future Twilight' incidents." Pinkie commented nonchalantly.

As Twilight grinned in embarrassment, Rarity sighed. "I know, girls. It's just this has to be the biggest responsibility I've taken on. Not even designing Cadence's wedding dress was this big."

"We know how you feel, Rarity." Twilight said consolingly. "This is a big thing for all of Equestria and we all want to make sure it goes off without a hitch. However, you won't have to take this on alone. We're all here for you."

Rarity sighed again, "Thank you, Twilight. I needed that. I just hope I can come up with the right design for the dress."

"Well, I hope you don't cast that 'Inspiration Manifestation' spell again." Twilight said.

"Not to worry. I've learned my lesson about that." Rarity replied. "From now on, I'll let my inspiration manifest naturally."

"Ooh, girls," Fluttershy spoke up. "It looks like we're back home."

Sure enough, the train had stopped at the Ponyville station.

"Okay," Twilight declared as the ponies disembarked the train, "We all know our tasks. We'll work on them individually and then meet up at the castle to make sure we're on schedule. Got it?"

"Right!" the other five said.

"Come on, Fluttershy" Rainbow said. "Let's get to work on your Best Mare job."

"Oh, I can't thank you enough for this, Rainbow." the grateful Fluttershy said as she thankfully rubbed up against her friend.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Dash replied, even as she felt herself blush from once again being in contact with Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, we'll meet up at Sugarcube Corner to bake that cake sometime this week." Applejack informed her fellow earth pony.

"Oakley dokley." Pinkie Pie replied with a salute.

"And I'll be at my boutique trying to find the right materials to make Celestia's gown." Rarity stated.

"And I'll be researching how to perform a wedding ceremony while I wait to hear about all of your progress." Twilight said before getting a determined look on her face, "Alright then, let's go."

And with that, the six ponies split up to carry out their tasks.

* * *

Back at the Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were talking.

"Now that Princess Twilight and her friends know," Luna was saying as they walked through the halls "We should probably focus on informing the rest of Equestria."

"Not to worry." Celestia responded "One of the first tasks I gave Discord was to travel to all the major cities and tell everypony who would listen. Hopefully, it won't take him very long to get back."

"You called?" a certain draconequus said as he appeared in the mural of himself, "I figured somepony was talking about me because I sneezed."

"Ah, Discord." Celestia said happily as she turned to address her fiancée in the mural, "Have you spread the word?"

Discord then appeared in front of her. "Yes, my sweet", he said as he bowed before the princess, "And I must say, many ponies were excited to hear that their precious princess was getting married, though a little shocked to learn about to whom."

"And how many agreed to come to the wedding?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, they'll all come." Discord replied, "They wouldn't miss the wedding of the princess of the sun for anything, even if they're a little skeptical of the groom. Though I guess that's a bit understanding given my actions both in the past and recently."

Celestia smirked. "We'll work on your public image after the wedding. In the meantime, we have other things that require our attention."

"Oh, you're so right, my dear." Discord agreed, "In fact, I just realized I still need to get fitted for my tuxedo." In a literal flash, he was standing in front of a triple mirror while a clone of himself, dressed in a tailor's outfit, was taking his measurements. "So, anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Well." Celestia began. "It seems that after you told Fluttershy the news about our engagement, she told her friends. They were so surprised that they actual came here to ask me if it was true."

"Oh, really?" the spirit of chaos asked as he turned his back on the princess, but not his head. "And just how did Twilight and the others react when you confirmed our nuptials?"

"They were quite shocked at first, but they eventually accepted our relationship." Celestia replied, not filling Discord in on the details of her discussion with the ponies. "They've even agreed to helping out."

"Ah, good." Discord said as he held out his lion arm to be measured, "I always heard that Applejack was a marvelous chef and of course that Pinkie Pie is an exquisite party planner, so the reception should be perfect and together, they should make an excellent wedding cake." He then turned to his bride-to-be with a smirk, "And I can only wonder how beautiful Rarity's dress will make you look."

It took everything Celestia had to hold in a giggle. "Just how did you get so romantic so fast?"

"Well, I did happen to read Fluttershy's entire collection of romance novels." Discord admitted as the measuring tape went up his goat leg. "But back to the subject. I take it in addition to organizing; Twilight will be performing the ceremony?"

"Very astute." Celestia said with a nod, "She was nervous at first, but she agreed to do it."

"And what of Rainbow Dash?" Discord asked before the clone wrapped the tape around his stomach, nearly cutting off his air, "I take it her contribution will be a sonic rainboom after we say our 'I Do's'".

"Even the smallest contribution can mean a lot." Celestia replied with a smile, "Besides, knowing her, she'll probably be aiding the rest of her friends in their jobs."

"Well, I suppose so, being the Element of Loyalty and all." Discord agreed while the clone attempted to thread a needle, "I just hope I didn't put too much pressure on Fluttershy by asking her to be my Best Mare. She is a delicate thing after all."

"I'm sure Fluttershy will do fine." Celestia assured him, "She has done amazing things before, such as reforming you."

"True." Discord said, "But that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't assigned her to do so, and for that, I thank you for allowing me to make such an amazing friend."

Celestia couldn't help but ask, "If she's such an amazing friend, why is it you're engaged to _me_?"

"Oh, Fluttershy is a good friend alright," Discord said as his clone continued to try sticking the thread through the needle, "But personally, I think her heart belongs to a certain rainbow maned speedster."

"_Just like my heart belongs to __**my**__ foalhood friend._" Celestia thought to herself before saying out loud, "Still, I must ask, why did you take a sudden interest in me, especially after all we've been through?" lightly cringing at the mention of the past.

"I don't know myself. All I know is that after I saw the light after being used by Tirek, I started to see _you_ in a different light." Discord said as the clone finally managed to thread the needle, "Speaking of which, I was pleasantly surprised when you accepted my proposal during our last date. Even more surprised when you practically shouted your answer."

Celestia blushed as she remembered her reaction to Discord making the beautiful ring he presented to her appear out of thin air. "I was just overcome with happiness and excitement."

"Still, I wasn't expecting you to give me your answer so quickly." Discord commented. "What with our colorful past and all, especially after I betrayed you to Tirek."

Celestia once again cringed at the mention of the past but hid it well from her fiancée before saying "I could sense that you were sincerely regretful of that and that you had truly embraced the meaning of friendship. What kind of princess would I be if I didn't give you a chance?"

"I guess that makes sense." Discord said with a shrug, "Ooh, careful with that!" he shouted at his clone after being stabbed with a pin.

Celestia smirked to herself as she watched Discord get his fitting finished. She knew it was just for show since she knew he could just make a tuxedo appear out of thin air. Still, it was nice to see he was putting a little work into it.

Eventually, the clone cried out "And, finite!" before disappearing.

Sure enough, standing before Celestia was Discord in a high quality tux with a top hat on his head.

"How do I look?" the spirit of chaos asked his fiancée.

"Very handsome." Celestia approved. "But the top hat is a little much."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." the draconequus complied before flicking the top hat off his head, causing it to make a small explosion off to the side, "It detracts attention from my handsome antlers anyway." After looking over his reflection, which gave him the wink and the gun, a satisfied Discord made the suit, along with the rest of the setup, disappear for safekeeping. "Well, now that that is taken care of, what do I do now? I don't believe a groom has many things to see to during a wedding."

"Well, you could arrange for some of the dignitaries to arrive within the week." Celestia pointed out. "And you can check in on Twilight and the others to see how they're doing."

"Good point." Discord agreed with a nod. "Oh, and I gotta remember to clean out my bachelor pad before moving into the castle. And I promise, no redecorating without your approval."

"Very good." Celestia smiled. "Oh, and Discord, promise me your bachelor party doesn't get out of hoof." she added flatly.

The draconequus sighed reluctantly. "Yes, dear. Well, I better get going. Got to make sure everypony is on task."

Celestia smirked. "Then I suppose I'll be seeing you the day of the wedding."

"Until then, my beautiful betrothed." Discord said as he took Celestia's hoof before lightly kissing it. After letting go, he disappeared in a usual flash of light.

"It's amazing that he can be as charming as he was before he was corrupted." Luna pointed out as she walked up to Celestia. "You still think you shouldn't tell him the truth, Sister?"

Celestia shook her head. "What good would it be to tell him about his past do if he can't remember it himself? Besides, he'd probably think I was joking. No, I should just be satisfied with him the way he is now. Still, it would be lovely if he could remember his past love for me. But it would take a miracle for that to happen."

Luna walked up to her sister's side. "Well, they say that weddings are supposed to be a day of miracles. Anyway, come. We have much to do before your big day."

Nodding in agreement, Celestia followed her sister to see to preparations.


End file.
